L&O Highway to Canaan
by Emilia Dutra Pinto
Summary: After the car crash, Claire finds herself in weird place very far from NY. After musing about her own life, a crew of religous people appears on her life to help or to be helped? Its a crossover, some people that once existed in my life.
1. 01 Passing

  
TITLE: "Highway to Cana"   
AUTHOR: Emilia Dutra Pinto   
SYNOPSIS: After the car crash, Claire finds herself in weird place very far from NY. Heaven, Hell or Limbo? Now she got time to realize how life works!   
EPISODE REF: _AFTERSHOCK_

The cast is Claire Kincaid.

****

L&O Black Screen Announcer Style:  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"FOR GOD EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


     ... "I remember a light coming, it is going to us, oh Lennie! I closed my eyes and I couldn't open again. Now everything is black, a whole darkness."  
"Oh, God... I am dead, but if I am dead how can I keep still thinking? is there a proof that soul really exists or I still alive? ... I feel ... I am afraid, scared... afraid about the unkown, afraid of what are going to be ... I can here voices now, they repeat a word what I liked to heard and I liked to say too, but now it likes a torture... they say ... 'OBJECTION', 'OBJECTION', I can identify McCoy's voice or maybe Ben's voice... many voices, more voices now, Sally too, it's like a rerun, again and again... 'OBJECTION'... they stooped now, the silence again. 
    Then very loud:   
"GUILTY!!!!!!!". 
         "I am still deep in the darkness, I can't walk or talk ... just think... I am remembering this day, the curtain... and the guy dying on the prison... Did we kill him? Did the system do it? Did it McCoy? I remember now Dad this afternoon, this day I was so tired. "
    "I would like to never have waken up this morning. I wish to just leap this day. "
    Is there a tomorrow to me? I can't feel my clothes... am I naked?"
    "... oh, I can feel Rey is having his own problems at the moment, I feel like him did make something wrong, something disloyal. But it was his choice... I don't know why... "
    "... ... Dead ... a piece of flesh... God...I am lying now on the ground, its soft, I am waking up, Thanks! But I can't open my eyes, but I beginning to feel my body again, it's better! I can feel the wind, I am alive! Thanks! A phrase got my mind 'If you are sane and you have only one minute to live, you're gonna fight for it' who said it? But it's true I have things to do yet! I want to live! I want to run on the park, I want go trial again." ... 
    Claire felt the sun in his eyes closed. She opened his eyes. She was very tired and very frightened with his previous thoughts. Just enjoying the feeling of waking up from a horrible nightmare she looked around and saw a garden, a tree, a house, some people were singing. "Heaven?" she tought. 
    Immobile lied on the soft grass she felt normally, like nothing has happened, she stayed there, she didn't want to move away. She Realized that certainly there was not New York. "Maybe I got injured and I am in this kind of country hospital", it wasn't a hospital, she turned her face and saw a building, a street, a italian model light-blueish car. She was lain in the grass, the air was very clear, very different of NY and she took a great breath clearing out his lungs. 
    She decided to keep standing there, sometime anyone would see her and she slept. She didn't take a good sleep for a five days. And she slept smiling.  
  
  
To be Continued... 


	2. 02 To Con

  
TITLE: "Highway to Cana"   
AUTHOR: Emilia Dutra Pinto   
CHAP #: 2  
CHAP Name: "To Con"

**

L&O Black Screen Announcer Style:  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"IN GOD THEY TRUST"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**     'Wake.'
    Claire woke up, she were lied in a bed in a very small room, just a bed and a chair, over the chair was a book. She stood up, looked around and stretched out her body. She was feeling completely fine, her mind was totally rested and free of any worry. She took the book, it was the Bible, she opened it on Daniel's 6th Chapter, the one that tells about the lion's den. She drop off the book and noticed a frame hanged on the wall, it was a oil picture of a angel holding a jar of water serving a girl on a table. That picture have triggered a feeling that she had already seen it before. And then...
    "Were am I?" in that moment she realized that she where not she supposed to be, where she supposed to be anyway? 
    She checked her fist but she was not wearing a watch. She checked what herself was wearing at all, it was amazing, exactly her favorite clothes, a very comfy white shoes, a blue jeans and a FBI jacket (that she received after a jointing mission of the Bureau and D.A. office) over a classic T-shirt of the Smiley. She couldn't believe it, some of those pieces of clothes she had lost a long time a go, she was not able to hold the reaction, then he got a truly happy smile. A second later she got worried, who in the world would know about those clothes and also had found out really good copies of those? 
    She hold her forehead with his both hands trying to remember what lead her to that place, she could get out by the door, but it might had been kidnapped by someone that were crazy (the maniacal way) about her, mad enough to arrange that situation. Looking close the door she noticed that it was not locked, but first she tried to re-arrange her thoughts. 
    "God!...I got injured in car accident, Lennie was with me in the car and then I got that darkness nightmare..." done, all the confusion got back to his head. She got out of the door, outside there was a uncovered corridor, a very thin rain was getting in, that leaded to another door. Passing trough this other one, Claire found herself in a kitchen, a opened hot pan with boiled beans rested over the oven, that smell was very attractive to her, anyway she continued walking around, she checket that it was 12:30 PM looking on a clock fixed on the wall next to the refrigerator and then she heard a sound that was coming from a TV, a boy that seemed to be 15 years was playing video game sat on the floor very close of the TV, he looked behind got really scared when he saw her. 
    "Hey!" he said "You scared me lady!" he took a long look over her "Finally you have waken, you have been sleeping over a day"
    She noticed that he had a pronunciation problem, she could understand him but it haven't sounded all right, and she could not comprehend how she could understand him if he was talking cause his speaking a latino language, and it comes to her mind like plain english so she said nothing.
    "Mom should come back soon, she is on our neighbor house." He explained
    "What is your name" she tried a communication.
    "It's Andre" he said and got his attention back to the game he was playing.
    Now she got more worried, even she thinking and talking in english, the guy understood, answered in another language and he got perfectly his response. 'This is pretty weird' she thought sitting on the edge of the sofa behind the boy. "How did I got here?"
    "I don't know, mom knows" he could not talk to much, he had eyes only for the screen. The video game was a Super Nintendo (as labeled) and the game was Street Fighter, Claire knew that cause a version of it came installed in her computer, she already played it but she never got the special commands that make the character throws fireballs. The boy was playing with Guile, the US Air Force fighter, when the round finished, it showed a graphic of the world and a plane flew from his stage to the next: BRAZIL (as a synthetic voice said), showing the Brazilian Fighter name Blanka, a Green Monster, his stage was a spot of a jungle with indians and snakes behind. That presentation of this scene made the boy complain "Lady, did you already saw how they represent our country on this game? The foreign people should think that we all live on the jungle."
    'Holly Crap' she thought covering her eyes with her hand 'our country' ... 'I am in Brazil' she didn't know enough much about Brazil even, neither if it was just huge jungle. Her stomach noised a audible complain that made the boy take a look behind, her cheeks blushed in shame. 'I may have not eaten for day, gimme a break' then she was already embarrassed enough to ask "am I in Brazil?"
    "Sure, where else it could be ..." he paused the game, looked behind and asked: "did you gotten drunk enough to forget?"
    This question shocked her 'why he might ask that?' "I just do not remember everything, but I am not a drunker" her attorney spirit immersed "You can not say about what you don't know"
    "Sorry lady" he noticed that he took hard with her and he tried to make it better "Months ago a girl like you stayed with us for a while, we helped her with her booze problems..."
    This information have made she realizes that this family have taken her to his house to help her 'I must have been found on the ground somewhere, like a alcoholic tramp, oh man, but it does not explain what I am doing in Brazil' The boy continued his playing, the silence leaded her mind to his friends 'What should they being doing, I have to find a way to phone McCoy'
    Blanka won.


End file.
